Half a Heart
by SweetCarolinian
Summary: An old fic I found on my computer. Inuyasha is the lord of the land and Kagome has decided to stay for good. With their village safe from harm, everything seems to finally be going right. What will happen when one demon changes their future for good?
1. Chapter 1

"Have you seen Kagome around here, Miroku?" The monk looked up and shook his head as a small girl tackled him.

"Dad! Can we go catch fish at the pond?" she said with a giggle. He smiled and nodded, yawning as she ran to get her pole.

"Sango is resting more and more as the baby grows, so I doubt she's seen Kagome either." Inuyasha sighed and ran in the opposite direction. He hadn't seen her for a few days now. She'd gone to the tree to send a message to her mother. It still communicated with the modern world. Kagome was the only one who could pass through, though. She was supposed to be back last night.

"Lord Inuyasha! Is everything alright?" The young boy smiled up at the half-demon. His eyes glowed yellow and he had small horns protruding from his head. Inuyasha smiled and nodded, patting the boy on the head.

"If you see the priestess, please tell her I'm looking for her Hiro." The boy nodded and ran off with a face of determination. The town was teeming with humans and demons alike. Kagome and Inuyasha had worked to create a safe haven for both kinds of creatures. His heart was aching being away from her for any period of time. Just as he was about to head toward the well to wait for her, he heard the children running toward the eastern side of the village.

"Lady Kagome! Welcome back!" The little girls were jumping to hold her hand and take the bags of goods from her. She always brought back toys for them and treats from the future. Hiro helped her carry her groceries for the household as she laughed and hugged a small demon. Relief washed over him and he bounded to greet her.

"Idiot! I was wondering why you weren't back last night." Kagome pouted and waved her hand.

"I just wanted one more warm bath last night before I came home is all." He gave her an angry look but only for an instant, as his face then broke into a smile. He took the bags from Hiro and held Kagome's hand as they walked to their house. Once inside, he set down the bags and turned to embrace her tightly. He took a deep inhale of her hair.

"I'm glad you took another bath with that shampoo stuff, it makes you smell so good." Kagome's face turned bright red. She still wasn't used to Inuyasha showing his vulnerable side so often. He pulled away and lifted her chin to kiss her fiercely. She held the front of his kimono and sighed against his lips.

"I missed you," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her forehead as he smoothed her hair.

"I missed you too, idiot." She smiled and buried her face in his chest. He was warm and smelled like incense.

"Has Sango given birth yet?" He shook his head and watched her begin to unpack the bags.

"Thank goodness, I brought painkillers and antiseptic to help her through." Kagome's hair fell back enough so that he saw the ribbon holding it up in a bun. It was the one he'd given her from his mother's tomb. His nose danced with the smell of flowers she gave off.

"I was on my way to check the nearby village and make sure no more demons had appeared since last month. Will you be alright while I'm away?" he asked, resting on the mat on the floor. She froze for a fraction of a second and then continued, looking up to smile and nodded. He knew she was trying to hide her sadness.

He reached out and pulled her to him. She gasped as he kissed her again and ran his claw over her cheek.

"Would you like to come with me?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, hopping up to change out of her kimono. He blinked at how fast she'd moved away from him. Sometimes she surprised even him.

Kagome changed into shorts and a tshirt she'd brought back with her. Once she graduated high school, she'd decided to move in with Inuyasha when Kaede passed from old age. They headed out together and waved to Miroku as they began down the path. It was beautiful out, but Inuyasha was picking up a strange scent in the air.

"I can smell something, it's as if there's a demon nearby. But something is different." Kagome nodded and looked at him with a side glance. His white hair glistened in the ponytail he wore now. It'd grown so long over the past year. He'd acquired two bright purple scars on her neck from a fight with a horse demon. His golden eyes glistened in the bright light and her face flushed at how handsome he was.

"What're you looking at, dummy?" he asked in an irritated tone, looking down at her with a scowl.

"Nothing, nothing. Sheesh I was just day dreaming," she murmured. He sniffed the air again and took her hand. She smiled and squeezed it. He no longer looked at her as Kikyo, but as the stubborn girl who'd fought with him through thick and thin.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a scream," he said, turning towards the west. The birds were flying from the trees with screams. A giant cloud burst from the distance and a figure flew into the air. Inuyasha focused on the figure and brought it into focus. A man with bright yellow hair flowing around him and pointed ears was soaring through the air. His hair fell in a braid that wound through the air and seemed to block any arrows that flew near him. His face was covered in soot, but he had stripes on his face in red and a spear in his hand. It glowed bright red with fire. His kimono seemed to be made of gold and blood gushed down his leg.

"Kagome, hop on! There's a demon toward that settlement." She leapt onto his back and he leaped toward the trees. Her hair blew in the wind and she clung tight to his body.

"Akiko!" the demon screamed. Tears streamed down his face and he launched himself toward the ground. Inuyasha slid to a halt at the bottom of the tree near the opening. The villagers had a girl in their arms with weapons pointed towards her. He inhaled deeply and his ears perked in confusion. The girl was definitely human, but the demon seemed distraught over her capture.

"Who's that girl?" Kagome whispered. She reached behind her and grabbed her bow. The girl's hair was an odd color against the other people. It glowed bright gold and her skin was so pale. She had deep brown eyes and her face was contorted into an expression of fear.

"Katsu!" she screamed, as the man holding her from behind pressed a sword against her throat. She winced and blood began to drip on the blade.

"Don't you hurt her, worthless human! I'll kill every last one of you," the demon screamed. He sent a circle of fire around himself and the villagers so they couldn't escape.

"Damn, can't see a thing anymore," Inuyasha growled. He leapt up into the tree and watched the demon's blood begin to pool where he stood.

"You took away all of our women, so we'll take yours!" The lord of the village screamed and tears rolled down his face.

"What're you talking about? We're just passing through!" Katsu yelled. The lord tensed and grabbed a spear from the nearest villager. He thrust the spear head into the stomach of the girl and her eyes widened in pain. She tried to cry out, but the only noise that escaped her was a soft whimper.


	2. Chapter 2

"Akiko! Damn you, bastard!" The demon screamed. He began to slaughter the villagers, using his spear the behead the men and set their bodies on fire. The girl fell to the ground and blood poured from the wound. Katsu fell to the ground beside her and hugged her tightly.

"My love, you have to wake up! C'mon, we'll make you better," he said through broken sobs. Her blood was staining his golden kimono and her eyes were barely open.

"Inuayasha, we have to help them!" Kagome said, heading toward the flames.

"Kagome, you idiot! You'll get burned." He groaned and leapt out of hiding to scoop her up. He leapt over the flames and landed beside Katsu. He growled and reached for his spear.

"Who are you, halfblood?" the demon snarled. Inuyasha set Kagome down and slid in front of her.

"I should be asking you the same, fox." Realization hit Kagome. His eyes and pointed ears did look like that of a fox. So he was similar to Shippo.

"Stop it, you two. We can help her," Kagome said, peeking out from behind Inuyasha's shoulder. The fox shifted its gaze to her face.

"Another human? Why should I trust you?" he hissed. Akiko gasped and her breath seemed to barely escape her lips. Katsu's face twisted into worry and he ground his teeth.

"You have no choice, as it seems." Inuyasha said, looking at Katsu's bleeding leg. The demon nodded and stood, but his leg spilled out blood. Kagome stepped forward and kneeled to put pressure on the wound.

"Kagome, don't get near him!" Inuyasha yelled. She waved him off and smiled at the demon.

"Can you walk?" He seemed nervous but nodded. Inuyasha lifted Kagome and Akiko onto his back. Both demons began to run back towards their village. Katsu looked around and was shocked at the number of demons in the village. They were living in peace with the humans!

"Who are you people?" He asked, shocked at the small demon children playing with the humans.

"Just two people who want to help," Kagome said. They took the girl inside and Kagome began to bless her wound. She went to grab pots with healing aids and began to work on the girl's wounds.

"Is this your slave?" Katsu asked, staring at Kagome as she worked. Inuyasha let out a deep growl.

"Shut up, you ass. She's my fiancé."

"Fiance?" Katsu asked, cocking his head to the side.

"It means we're to be married." The demon's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're lovers?" Inuyasha nodded and kept his eyes glued to her.

"I'm surprised. I've never met another pair who are more than just partners." Inuyasha shifted his gaze to the golden haired girl.

"So what's your story anyways?" Katsu sighed and smeared some antibiotic on his leg.

"We were traveling in search of a legendary tree that grants immortality to humans. But, we came across that village that must've been pillaged by some other demon. They were saying something about taking their women and grabbed Akiko as we took food from their orchard. Next thing I knew…they'd cut open my leg and impaled her." Inuyasha nodded and his hand clenched. If Kagome had ever been in such danger, he'd destroy every human.

The door slammed open and a young man stood in the doorway. His tail wound around his feet and his ears perked up.

"Another fox? I knew I smelled something," Shippo said, smiling at first but then worried about the smell of blood.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded but stayed focused on her work.

"Come back later, Shippo. We'll talk then," Inuyasha said. He shook his head and pointed behind him.

"Sango's in labor!" Kagome looked up in alarm. Of course, now would be the time she went into labor. Akiko gasped and opened her eyes.

"Katsu…" she whispered, tears pooling. "It hurts," she cried. He put his forehead against hers and held the side of her face.

"It'll be better soon," he murmured. She nodded and Kagome sent Inuyasha to deliver the medicine to Sango's home. He hated leaving her with a demon he didn't know.

A beautiful woman collected lilies from the pond she sat by. Her long black hair wound around her in a beautiful river. She had a soft smile on her face and hummed quietly.

"Rin, please come here." She looked up as Sesshomaru reclined against the tree.

"You've grown so lazy, my lord," she said with a laugh that sounded like chimes. He sighed and reached out toward her. She walked to him and took his hand. He pulled her into him and she curled up against his chest. She placed the lilies in her lap and looked up at him.

"You seem so tired," he murmured, wiping the dirt from her cheek. She shook her head and blood flushed to her cheeks. He smiled and kissed her. His claws cradled her face and he tightened his grasp on her.

"Sesshomaru, your hands are cold," she whispered. He smiled and smoothed her hair.

"Warm them with your love, human." She kissed him again and he slid the kimono off her shoulders. She breathed in his scent and let the night take them.

She breathed out a heavy sigh and left Katsu to tend to Akiko. Sango had given birth to a healthy baby girl. She was fast asleep as Miroku held the child. Inuyasha rushed to get back to Kagome. It was late into the night now and exhaustion sat in his stomach. He opened the door to their room and found her in her night clothes. She was combing out her hair and turned to smile as he entered.

"Is Katsu alright?" he asked, taking off his armor and laying down his sword. His kimono was stained with Akiko's blood and he shed it. She averted her eyes and pulled at a tangle in her hair.

"He's with Akiko. They should both feel better in a few days." Inuyasha knelt beside her and blew out the candle. Kagome got under the blankets and he laid beside her. They still weren't used to sharing a bed, so she had no idea what to do.

"Come here, idiot," he murmured, pulling her close to him. She pressed her cheek against his warm chest and relaxed instantly.

"Is this alright?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded and traced patterns on her chest. He kissed her forehead and tightened his arms around her.

"I could stay like this always," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

"I'm afraid of us being apart. I'm afraid of…" he whispered. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Would it be easier if I were human?" He asked, smoothing her hair back. She looked up at him in shock.

"Where is this coming from, Inuyasha?" She looked into his worried eyes. He shook his head and kissed her hard.

"I want to be mortal with you forever," he said. She smiled and wound her fingers in his hair.

"I'll always be with you." He nodded and held her so tight she couldn't breathe. She buried her face in his neck and slowly fell asleep.

"She's beautiful," Sango said, beaming at the small child in her arms. Miroku smiled and continued combing through his wife's hair. She'd been through a lot in the past day. Kirara purred and rubbed her face against the baby.

"Can I hold her? Please!" Yuki yelled, smiling up at her mother. Sango smiled and carefully rested the baby in her sister's lap. Kagome entered the hut and rushed to hug Sango.

"How's the baby?" she asked, pulling out some food she'd brought for Sango.

"She's doing very well, but she's so quiet compared to Yuki." The small girl laughed and rested her head against her mother's arm.

"I heard a girl was brought to town. Is she alright?" Kagome nodded and smiled.

"I'm heading to check on her now. I'll be back around dinner to check on you two again okay?" Sango nodded and smiled. Kagome grabbed her things and headed out. Inuyasha was heading toward the village they'd originally been checking on the day before. She changed into her traveling clothes along with her bow and arrow. Inuyasha would never let her go back to that village alone, but she had to investigate the strange claims of the villagers. Maybe the demon who'd killed all the women had left behind some sort of clue.

She sighed at her bicycle, it would take forever to get back to that village. A soft purr sounded from her foot. Kirara had followed her and jumped onto her shoulder.

"Will you lend me a hand Kirara?" She asked, laughing while she licked her cheek. The cat transformed into a large demon and Kagome jumped on her back. At least now she had some backup if they ran into trouble.


End file.
